stargazing in the eyes of love
by sehifona
Summary: Top 10 list, What would happen if you enter their world? Of course, everything have change after you enter ccs's world! Chapter 1 has replace by old ones. Re-edit the chapter.


_Title: Star gazing in the eyes of love_

_By: Kamiku's twin sister_

_Chapter 1: Syaoran needs to find expert love advice_

_-at Li's mansion_

_Syaoran came rushing toward the mansion exit to get school early. He prepared to get ready for school and he was hoping to see his beloved cheerful-Sakura. (I think I have it all school supplies and loves advise paper!) Syaoran thought._

_-at school_

_Syaoran manage to get the gate before anyone else, but he saw Tomoyo was there along with other and new student? -conversation connected-_

_Syaoran: Ohayou minna-san!_

_Everyone -except new student: Ohayou Syaoran-kun!_

_Sakura: You made it! This is new student, her name is Rosei Mirako! Mirako-san, this is Li Syaoran. -points at them-_

_Both: Nice to meet you!_

_Mirako: We better get inside before the class has started!_

_Everyone -nod and rush into school building-_

_-conversation closed-_

_-at classroom_

_Everybody was sit down their assign seat and wait for the teacher to came in. Syaoran back to his list of paper and to make sure the teacher didn't see him. Just then Terada-sensei came into classroom to announce everyone news. -conversation connected-_

_Terada-sensei: Okay class, settle down everyone!_

_Everybody was quiet and settle down to get ready for whatever their teacher had in mind._

_Terada-sensei: Today is a special day for everyone to get excited about a new assignment._

_Everyone -whisper to other-_

_Terada-sensei -smile at them-: Today, we have a new exchange student with us! Please welcome to Rosei Mirako! Come on in, Rosei-san!_

_The door is open to show young women walks in._

_Mirako has revealed herself in front of everyone. She wore the same as everyone, except it has dress reach down to her above the knee and the tie replace of bowl._

_Her short length black hair reach down to her shoulder was tie up by hairpin on the middle her head in split into two. Her shoes it had brown scandal with a pink bowl on the middle tie. It has a travel backpack on her shoulder; an image was appearing to have a strange symbol._

_Mirako -walks toward in front of classroom-: Konnichiwa minna-san! My quote is "let the light to guide us toward the end of road and be happy, be smile!" -pose then wink at them-_

_Sakura -grin-: I love those lines and she is cool and pretty!_

_Syaoran -nod-: True, but you are better than her!_

_Sakura -flush-: ...h-hoe!_

_Terada: Please introduce yourself in front of classroom!_

_Mirako: Ciao! My name is Rosei Mirako! I'm 18 years old. I loved to create a story about anything in my imagination. I dislike the sports, because it was all boring; especially subject. I was born in Thailand, so hope you all treat me nicely! I am in train to get better foreign language. Just call me by my first name!_

_Terada -nod and approved-: She is still study the foreign language and hope you all make a good friend of her._

_Everyone: Hai!_

_Syaoran: You are right about that!_

_Sakura: I told you so! -grin-_

_Tomoyo -giggle-_

_Terada: Anybody have any question about her?_

_Eriol: Let me ask her question._

_Sakura's group -nod-_

_Eriol -hands up-_

_Terada -notice Eriol's hand up-: Hai, Hiiragizawa-kun desu ka?_

_Eriol: I have question for Mirako!_

_Mirako: Yes, sir!_

_Everyone laugh at her cheerful express face when she replies his answer._

_Eriol: Mira-chan, what kind of story is it?_

_Mirako -smirk-: Depend on what you expect to read my story! Next question, please._

_Eriol: Sou ka!_

_Sakura -hands up-_

_Mirako: Hai, cheerful girl!_

_Sakura -giggle-: I like your quote line, so did you make them or get from the movie?_

_Mirako: I had made them by myself._

_Terada -smile-: Okay, it's time to find your assign seat! -looks for empty spot then he found the empty chair next to Sakura and Meiling-_

_Terada: Mirako-san goes sit down next to Sakura._

_Mirako: Hai, hai! -smile then walks over toward Sakura then sit down to her chair-_

_Terada-sensei: Alright minna-san, time for quiz!_

_Everybody was groan when they heard this._

_Mirako -frown-: Wow, I just got here and now for the quiz? Dame, I hate quiz! -quickly prepare for the quiz anyway-_

_Sakura -beam at her-: I am so glad somebody whose agree with me! Konnichiwa, watashi wa no Sakura desu! (She reminds me of Syaoran the way she act and the way she spoke! I got to add her one of my friend list!)_

_Syaoran: I believe we had introduced them already! Konnichiwa, watashi wa no Syaoran desu! (indeed, she is very interesting to become our friend.)_

_Meiling: Konnichiwa, watashi no Meiling! (I hope she can speak in Chinese.)_

_Tomoyo -giggle-: I am impressing how will introduce like that! Konnichiwa, watashi no Tomoyo desu! (Awesome there is another Syaoran-ish! I like her already!)_

_Eriol: Konnichiwa, watashi no Eriol desu! (hmm...how are interesting a foreign language!)_

_Mirako: Hai minna-san! Ni hao, Syaoran and Meiling! Hello, Eriol! Konnichiwa, Tomoyo and Sakura! Is that okay to call your first name?_

_Sakura's group (a.k.a Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, and Syaoran)-gasp-_

_Meiling: Sure, I didn't expect that you can speak our language that fast!_

_Mirako: hehe not really!_

_Everybody went back to finished their quiz. -conversation closed-_

_Mirako's note: Mirako is not my real name or nickname; I just make my own name from my creator. I hope you enjoy these stories and please r&r to tell me what you think about this story!_


End file.
